


Eremin Week 2019

by PlagueHound



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week 2019, M/M, seashell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueHound/pseuds/PlagueHound
Summary: Eremin Week 2019Prompt One: Seashell





	1. With You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally procrastinated SO BAD and before I knew it Eremin Week was here. So for this first prompt, my lazy ass decided to re-post an older fic. That and I'm sick right now so my motivation is at an all time low -sobs-
> 
> Still, I hope you all like it!

“Armin.”

“Armin.”

“Armin, wake up!” Came a hushed but eager whisper from Eren who was kneeled at Armin’s bedside. Armin shifted softly underneath the blankets until he was partially awake. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes and steadying his vision in the low light of the moonlit room, his gaze met with a very bright eyed Eren.

“Mmm? Eren? Wh-What are you doing awake?” He asked quietly, giving his eyes a rub.

“Hey, get up. We’re going somewhere.” Eren smiled. He was acting like a child on Christmas morning, filled with such a sense of excitement that Armin was unsure where it was coming from.

“Eren, it’s late. We can’t leave at this hour.” Despite that statement and due to his own curiosity, Armin sat up and looked outside the window of their room. The sky was dark and the moon sat high above.

“Yeah we can. That’s why they call it sneaking out. Hurry!” Eren hurried to his feet and grabbed Armin a change of clothes along with his shoes. Armin was bewildered and a bit nervous at the idea of sneaking out but at the same time, he was curious as to what had Eren in such high spirits.

“Okay, okay.. Hold on.” To make sure he didn’t keep Eren waiting, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and into what Eren had brought him. Once he was ready and without a moment to spare, Eren took his hand and they quietly stepped out the door. Sneaking out of the barracks was no easy task but Eren had secretly been planning this for a while. In almost no time the two reached the nearly empty streets and Eren took Armin into a sprint that led them out to the night.

“Eren, where are we going?” Armin asked sheepishly once they had slowed down a little bit and entered the more wild area within Wall Maria.

“It’s a surprise.” With an ear to ear grin, Eren carefully led Armin a bit further and stopped when they got to their first stop where a horse tied to a tree was waiting for them.

“Eren, wait- A horse? Where are we going that we’d need a horse?” Armin was a bit more concerned now but Eren seemed to only get more excited.

“Please, just trust me.” He stepped closer and cupped Armin’s face in his hands, smiling tenderly before giving him a loving kiss. Armin blushed and relaxed a bit from both the kiss and the look in Eren’s emerald eyes.

“Okay. I’ll trust you, but if you get us into any trouble I’ll never let you hear the end of it.” Armin giggled softly from the feeling of his own excitement of the unknown beginning to build.

“That’s fine with me. I like hearing your voice anyway.” Eren smirked before they both mounted the horse and sped off. Ever since they had cleared the Titans from the wall, freedom and hope seemed more real than ever. They could ride the horses during the day and all throughout the night without a care in the world it seemed. Even the guards at the gates were much more lenient on who came and went so that made passing through much easier. Titan sightings outside of the walls had been few and far between. Enough so that even regular people could step out and explore a little bit. The two left the wall with no trouble and embarked on the true journey that had Eren’s eyes beaming with happiness. Armin had his arms wrapped around the other with a content smile on his face. The world that they had dreamed of seeing together flashed through his mind while he took in the beauty of everything around them. In times like this, he especially thought of the sea. Of course, they had seen it once before for the first time with the rest of the 104th but he simply couldn’t get it off his mind. The horse ran at full speed until Eren coaxed it to slow down as the terrain eventually started to turn into sand and it was in that moment that Armin’s heart began to race happily.

“I guess you might have figured it out already.” Eren remarked while he brought the horse to a stop when they were in walking distance. The two dismounted and Armin was blushing already, giving Eren a loving look while he tethered the horse to a tree nearby.

“Of course, but this was the last thing I expected. We could get into so much trouble, you know?” Armin raised a brow, gauging Eren’s reaction. Although Armin was one for following the rules, Eren’s devil may care attitude towards them excited him.

“Yeah, I know. But you said you wanted to see the ocean with me.” Eren began before pulling Armin close by his waist. “And now we get to. Just you and me this time.” Armin’s blue eyes met with his and they seemed to glow like sapphires under the light of the moon.

“So, you brought me on a date to the ocean?” He asked happily, giggling softly and blushing when Eren rubbed their noses together.

“I love you so much, Armin. It felt only right to bring you on a date to your favorite place.” Eren gave him a small peck on the lips before taking his hand and leading him up the sandy incline to the dune that overlooked the ocean itself. Even though they had both seen it before, the scenery had changed so much when under the night sky that it was like they were seeing it for the first time all over again. The calm sea breeze met with the two once they had stepped over the dune and caressed their hair tenderly as it passed by on it’s journey to the unknown. Soft hissing of the small waves coming over the shore was complimented with the musical songs of the crickets and light show of fireflies made the moment almost otherworldly. At least to them.

“Eren.. It’s so different now. Look! You can see the moon’s reflection like a mirror.” Armin said with the same vigor, if not more, than he had when they were kids looking through his parents book. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off of Armin despite the overwhelming spectacle that lay before him. Sure the ocean was nice, beautiful in fact, but his world was standing right beside him.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” His eyes only left Armin for a moment to look at the moon. “Come on, let’s get closer.” They both removed their shoes and cuffed up their pants to make the barefoot journey to the edge of the water’s reach. Hand in hand, they stepped close until the water met with Armin’s feet which made him jump in surprise.

“I-It’s colder than before!” He exclaimed with a smile as he clung to Eren’s arm for support. Eren gave a soft chuckle from how adorable Armin was. It was everything he imagined their trip to the ocean would be and more; just them, alive, in this moment together.

“Whoa, it is cold!” Eren laughed when the water crept close enough to touch his feet. The two laughed and walked around to where the water was just above their ankles. Armin broke away for a second to lean slightly over the water, examining each and every detail that rested beneath the crystal clear surface. The reflection of the stars above made it all the more magical.

“The shells are so pretty. There’s so many colors, Eren. I wonder where they came from?”

“Beats me.” Eren scoffed playfully. Armin was completely fascinated with everything the sea had to offer and it made him curious as to what other wonders lied beneath. What else was there in the world for them to see? Raising from his stance, he stood upright once more and closed his eyes with his head leaned back slightly to get lost in the happiness that had overcome him.

“Eren… Thank you.” His voice carried such gratitude and his heart fluttered in his chest.

“This is all because of you. You fought to get us here.” Armin then paused and opened his eyes to meet with the sky above where a shooting star greeted him as it flew across the heavens.

“You fought so hard..” he continued before his body began to tremble lightly and his lip quivered as he bowed his head.

“Armin?” Eren could hear the change in his tone and grew concerned. He stepped closer and stood behind Armin to rest his hands on his small shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be like this.. Not right now.” Armin sniffled softly, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. Of all the times, the memory of when Eren got eaten by the Titan flashed through his mind. It was something that happened fairly often, usually in the form of nightmares, but he was usually pretty good about setting it aside.

“Armin, you’re wrong. We’re standing here because of you.” Eren began before wrapping his arms around his best friend and hugging him tightly.

“You showed me what freedom was. What it could be. I fought so hard because you were beside me. Because I knew that if I didn’t win, I could never bring you here.” As Eren spoke, Armin melted into him, feeling his words touch his very core.

“You know, that time after I first transformed back after being in Titan form… I knew it was you holding my hand and I was so relieved to know you were safe. Armin, we wouldn’t be here without you. I wouldn’t be here..” Eren paused for a moment and let go of Armin to reach into his pocket.

“Which is why I brought something for you. Close your eyes.” After Armin had listened, Eren pulled out a necklace and smiled at it. Carefully, he lifted it up and placed it around Armin’s neck.

“You can open them now.” Eren said softly, eager and nervous for the reaction. Armin’s eyes slowly opened and he looked down. The sight before him nearly made him start sobbing with pure bliss. Sitting around his neck was a thin rope necklace with two knots to make it adjustable and the pendant was a small scallop shaped shell. With a tender hand, he held it to look at it and was blown away with how beautiful and different from the others it was. Against the moonlight it glimmered with a brilliant iridescent glow on the small ridges against the pure white of the base. He had never seen anything like it, nor any other shells in the sea that looked like it.

“Eren..” Armin began until tears of happiness slowly fell from his eyes that matched the blue of the ocean before them.

“I-I don’t know what to say.. I love it so much.” He managed that much before turning and hugging Eren lovingly. Eren returned the hug and closed his eyes, giving Armin a soft kiss on his neck.

“I want it to be a reminder that we made it here together. A-And that you will always be by my side.” Eren swallowed and felt his own nervousness approaching when he pulled back from the hug and looked at Armin eye to eye with his hands on his shoulders.

“I want to be with you forever, Armin. I want to take you all around the world to see the places in your book.” A pink hue quickly made it’s way across Eren’s face and he had to focus to make sure he didn’t stutter even though he failed.

“And I…I-I want to love you forever. So…w-will you stay with me?” He stammered, trying his best not to let his nerves make him turn away. Armin went beet red and paused for a moment to process what Eren had just asked before he stepped closer and placed his hands on Eren’s chest.

“Was that a marriage proposal?” He smiled tenderly and watched as the blush on Eren’s face grew even more intense.

“U-Um well.. I-I…” He began before Armin’s giggling cut him off.

“Yes, Eren. I will stay by your side forever and love you with all of my heart.” Armin gazed at him with conviction and love that knew no boundaries. His hands traveled upward until he was able to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck.

“Now, why don’t you kiss me and make it official?” He smirked playfully with a fluttering heart. Eren let out a small laugh before pulling Armin close.

“You don’t need to ask twice.” Slowly, he closed the gap between them and they both kissed in a loving embrace.


	2. Destruction and Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two: Yin Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one being so short. Being sick is kicking my ass TwT But I hope you enjoy it!

"You always know where to find me, don't you?" Armin sniffled, rubbing the tears from his eyes and hugging his knees closer to his body.

"I've known you for years, Armin. I can practically read you like a book." 

"That's a surprise. You hate reading." Armin chuckled as Eren sat beside him. The two sat in the comforting silence of each other for a few moments before Eren let out a soft sigh and rested his head on Armin's shoulder.

Armin looked over at him and a soft smile played across his face. 

"Screw what Floch said… I know you were the right one." Eren frowned and instinctively leaned in closer. 

"You can't just say that because you love me." 

"I'm not." 

Armin froze for a second and watched as Eren's gaze met his own.

"I'm saying it because it's true, Armin. This world can't be saved without you."

"Eren…" 

"I'm going to pave the path that gets you there and you're going to make it right. I'll destroy whatever I have to as long as it means you can create something beautiful from the ashes. That's why you're the right one."


	3. Till I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin Week 2019
> 
> Prompt Three: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'm pretty good at writing angsty things but I'm still so terribly sick right now that I only barely managed to finish this TwT I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

Eren's long hair fell over his shoulders while he waited in the dark confines of his hidden room. The feeling was just too strong to push away no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't get Armin out of his head. But would the other even answer his call? He nearly beat him senseless after all. 

No. He would come.

Speak of the devil, there he was. Light knocks against the wooden door alerted Eren and his henchmen shoved Armin roughly inside the room.

"Leave us." Eren commanded coldly.

"But, s-sir, he's-"

"I said leave us." 

Without another word the man was out the door like a skittish animal, cowering under Eren's command. Armin looked at him as he turned his back. The last time he had been this close to Eren was when the other left him a bloodied mess on the floor.

"You came." Eren said, eyes scanning the floor before him. Armin remained silent and kept his eyes on the other, making sure to keep a safe distance just in case. Normally he would rationalize getting closer by reassuring himself that Eren would never hurt him, but the lingering soreness on his jaw kept him grounded.

"Armin…" Eren began before turning around and locking eyes with him, his expression still blank. He stepped closer, reaching out and pulling Armin into a feather light hug to gauge if the other would reciprocate. 

When Eren brought his arms out for the hug, Armin tensed and closed his eyes with a soft flinch but was pleasantly surprised when he felt the tender hug around him. 

He had done so well in pushing his feelings aside ever since Eren went rogue but just this simple contact, this little moment, made everything come flooding back. The last time they hugged each other was so long ago. 

Unable to contain himself, Armin meekly hugged back and buried his face into Eren's chest, crying softly.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Eren remarked, true guilt trickled over his words. "I understand if…you don't forgive me."

"I just have to bring you back." Armin whimpered. "Like I have before." 

"Armin.."

"When you went crazed during the mission to seal the wall all those years ago and during the reclaiming of Shinganshina." Armin's voice hitched once again and he swallowed to gather himself.

"I just have to bring you back so that things can be how they used to be." 

"What if you can't this time? I'm going to do what I have to. Nothing will change that. Not even you."

"Then I'll keep trying until I break and even then," Armin pulled back to look at Eren with fierce blue intensity in his eyes. "I'll keep going because we made a promise. To see this world together."


End file.
